Chantaje
by Miyu Sakuma Kujo
Summary: Edward Elric se convirtió en alquimista nacional a los 12 años,desde que conoció a Roy Mustang nunca se llevó bien con él viendo su forma de ser. Al volver al cuartel le echa uno de sus sermones,pero hay algo que Edward tiene miedo de Mustang estando tanto tiempo trabajando como el "perro del ejército" y no se fia de él. ¿Qué es lo que Edward teme de su querido coronel? [Cap.1]


_Fue hace mucho tiempo cuando decidí entrar al cuartel general de Ciudad Central para convertirme en un alquimista nacional,con tan solo 12 años,ese fatídico día en el que intentamos revivir a nuestra madre a toda costa,sin obtener los resultados que deseábamos...En ese momento creía que nuestra teoría era la correcta,a pesar de haber estudiado a fondo los libros de alquimia que tenía nuestro padre en el despacho,hicimos el mejor esfuerzo para volver a ver a nuestra madre sonreír,que dió a convertirse en un monstruo. No sólo eso,pude atravesar las puertas y ver la "verdad",fué desde entonces cuando me arrepentí de haber hecho tal tabú,había perdido mi pierna izquierda y a mi hermano,el mayor dolor que sentía no era porque hubiera perdido mi pierna,sino a mi hermano,aquella voz se reía de mí al verme tan patético,quería salvarlo,así haciendo un "intercambio equivalente" pagando con mi brazo derecho para poder devolver el alma de Al en un armadura,era lo único que me quedaba. _

_Después de lo sucedido,pude despertar escuchando la voz de Alphonse,llamándome mientras yo sudaba al perder mucha sangre,y él en brazos me llevó hasta casa de Pinako. La abuela no sabía que pasaba realmente,hasta que apareció la persona que es la cual me llevo mal,Roy Mustang._

_Sabía que si venía el ejército,era por una buena razón y esa razón era yo. Había roto una de las normas de la alquimia,intentando revivir a un muerto cosa que eso es tabú,nadie sabía nada del asunto,ni Winry a pesar de que era nuestra amiga de la infancia._

_Mustang sabiendo lo que había hecho,quería proponerme unirme a ellos para tener el título de alquimista nacional para así recuperar el cuerpo de mi hermano y el mío. Convirtiéndome también en el "perro del ejército",Pinako estaba en contra que yo me uniera así es cuando decidí querer tener los automails de acero. No quería quedarme de brazos cruzados. Finalmente decidí ir a Ciudad Central para hacer el exámen para que me dieran el reloj como prueba de alquimista. _

_Así es como todo el mundo me conoce como "El alquimista de acero"._

**Ciudad Central (Dirección al despacho del coronel Mustang)**

Habíamos vuelto de seguir buscando la piedra filosofal,quedándonos aún sin pistas de dónde podría estar,tras haber aclarado aquél hecho de Lior nos fuimos con las manos vacías si es que se le podría decir así,el coronel Mustang se había dado cuenta de los destrozos que había causado "gracias" a mi alquimia. Y señores,es por eso que estoy de camino al despacho de ese maldito alquimista de fuego.

**-Nii-san,no deberías quejarte tanto,al fin y al cabo te has cargado medio pueblo,siempre igual *suspiro*.-** Suspiró mi hermano Al.

**-¡Calla Al,no necesito que me escarmientes cuando encima yo soy tu hermano mayor! Bastante tengo con que ese maldito coronel me eche el sermón también...Si lo llego a saber no me uno al ejército...-** Contesté todo cabreado,que se alegre Alphonse de que él no se tenía que comer todos los marrones.

Después del largo pasillo,llegamos a la gran puerta que era el despacho de Mustang.

**-Al,quédate aquí cuando acabe ya iremos a dar una vuelta o lo que sea,no tardaré mucho,ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí...¡Ah! ¡Ni se te ocurra tampoco coger ningún gato! Te registraré luego para ver que me has hecho caso.-** Alerté a Al,sabía que sería capaz de llevarse a algún gato como siempre,sabía que él se enfadaría por no tener sentimientos hacía los animales.

Al se fué a fuera a sentarse en uno de los bancos que había en el patio,mientras yo tragando saliva piqué a la puerta.

**-Soy Edward Elric,con permiso.-** Dije mientras poco a poco empezé a abrir la puerta,viendo como el estúpido de Mustang estaba sentado en su mesa tan tranquilo,desde que lo conozco no le soporto,ese aire de superioridad hacía que se me pusieran los pelos de punta. Desearía que nunca le hubiera conocido,al estar ya dentro acompañé la puerta cerrándola completamente,y me senté en el sofá. El ambiente era tenso,¿hablaría él primero o yo? de todas formas el sermón me lo echará si o si.

**-Hagaren.- **Soltó el coronel después del largo silencio levántandose de su asiento, a lo que yo me sobresalté de los nervios,y le miré todo serio.

**-Ya sé porque he venido aquí,se te ve en la cara Mustang. ¿Ya me pegarás la bronca por cargarme inmobiliario urbano como siempre?.- **Le insinuaba,sin duda yo tendría razón le gustaba pegarme sermones porque "disfrutaba" ver mis caras de enfado. Sin duda escuché una pequeña risita demasiado inquietante.

**-En efecto Hagaren,últimamente me llegan historiales de destrozos causados por tí. Esto ya lo hemos hablado anteriormente,pero se ve que te gusta que te dé sermones. Sé que estás buscando la piedra filosofal,y tendrás a muchos enemigos que quieren lo mismo que tú,pero eso no implica que puedas usar tu alquimia como se te plazca y más sin pensar en los ciudadanos que "gracias" a ti podrían llegar a ser heridos. ¿Acaso no sabías ese deber como alquimista?.- **Ya empezamos,siempre me soltaba la misma bronca,esto es la gota que colma el vaso,vale que fuera mi superior pero tampoco como para pasarse de la raya,no evité reírme un poco.

**-Está muy bien que seas mi superior Mustang,para tener un rango muy alto ¿no tiene otra cosa que sermonearme? Pensaba que usted sería más original para echarme la bronca,muy buena esa.-** Le miré todo desafiante,podía pisotearme pero no abusar de mí como a él le apetecía,no iba a caer tan bajo.

Mustang me miró todo serio,parecía que no le gustaba que yo le hablara con ese tono,y menos si se trataba de mí parecía ser que yo era el único que le sacaba las castañas del fuego.

**-Me sorprende que te estés jugando tu puesto de trabajo y que encima te atrevas a desafiar a tu superior,eso no se ven todos los días te había menospreciado. No creas que esta actitud que tienes va a durar para siempre,ya que tengo un as en la manga.-** Me contestó todo seguro,algo me decía que lo que tenía en mente olía mal,conozco al coronel y nunca me he fiado de él aunque me haya ayudado en unas cuántas ocasiones,así que sin más se sentó de nuevo. **-Ya puedes irte Hagaren,es todo por hoy.- **Dijo sin más, a lo que yo me levanté del asiento y me fuí hasta la puerta.

**-¡Gracias por su "aburrida" bronca,que le vaya bien coronel!.- **Decidí burlarme un poco,abriendo la puerta.

**-Espera Hagaren,se me ha olvidado decirte algo.- **Murmuró Mustang mientras me giré hacia él y se acercaba a mí.** -Esta noche tenemos que hablar,así que después de que hayas vuelto,ven a mi despacho. Pero vé tu solo,nada de que tu hermano venga,él no tiene nada que ver. Hasta luego.- **Susurró en mi oído y seguidamente me empujó hacía afuera,cerrando la puerta en mis narices.

_-"¡¿Qué se habrá creído?! ¡Me suelta toda esa basura,me susurra algo raro en el oído y me cierra la puerta en mis morros,no hay quién le entienda,estúpido Mustang!".- _Pensé todo enfurecido dándole una patada a la puerta,y me dirigí hasta dónde estaba esperándome Alphonse, que se levantó todo contento al verme.

**-¡Hey Nii-san! ¿Qué tal ha ido la charla con el coronel Mustang? No pareces estar muy de humor.-**

**-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes...Mustang es un coronel de pacotilla,sólo en verle me pone enfermo. Alphonse,esta noche tengo que volver al despacho de Mustang,no me preguntes para qué...Yo no tengo ni idea de lo que está pensando,así que después de cenar no hace falta que me esperes. ¿Entendido?.- **Le dije todo serio, a lo que él se preocupó un poco,tenía que cumplir con esa orden,tampoco quería que se viera involucrado...

**-Bueno,tu tranquilo nii-san,es una orden del coronel yo esperaré lo que haga falta,tampoco con este cuerpo puedo dormir así que si hace falta paso la noche en vela,jaja.- **Se rió un poco mientras que yo intenté pegarle una colleja.

**-No seas baka Al,tampoco quiero que estés la noche en vela...Además quiero recuperar tu cuerpo lo antes posible,sólo quiero que seas paciente y pueda resolver las cosas.-** Le contesté mientras Al me abrazó.

**-No te preocupes nii-san,yo esperaré lo que haga falta,confío en tí.-** No evité sonreírle,quería que él pudiera tener su cuerpo a la normalidad,para eso quería encontrar la piedra filosofal,nosé cuánto tiempo nos tomaría pero si él confiaba en mí yo ya respiraba tranquilo.

**-¡Bueno vamos a cenar,empiezo a tener hambre y ya está oscureciendo!.- **Grité alegre,mis tripas pedían comida y eso no se podía evitar así que nos dirigimos hacía el gran comedor.

Estaba todo lleno de soldados,trabajar en el ejército era muy duro suerte que yo no era un oficial,pero también ser alquimista nacional tenía sus pegas y estaba algo cansado. Decidí coger bastante comida hasta llenar mi bandeja,al empezar a comer siempre me sabía mal si lo hacía delante de Alphonse,ya que él no podía. Me inquietaba lo que me murmuró el coronel Mustang...Sentía miedo,por mucho tiempo que nos conociéramos siempre eramos alquimista y coronel,no erámos ni amigos. No podía tener la confianza con la que tendría con mi hermano o con Winry,no me fiaba de él...Para nada.

Al acabar de cenar dejé mi bandeja en su sitio,Alphonse decidió subir a la habitación que teníamos para hospedarnos,sabiendo ya que me dirigiría hacia el despacho de Mustang,no veía ni a Hawkeye por ningún lado junto con Black Hayate,al atravesar el gran pasillo podía ver el claro de la luna a través de los ventanales y el canto de los grillos que se apreciaba suavemente aún estando las ventanas cerradas,me recordaba al ambiente de Resembool. Me preguntaba cómo estaría Winry y la abuela Pinako,seguro que me estarían echando de menos o si me maltratan mucho en el ejército,un día de estos pasaría a verle ya que mi automail necesitaba una reparación lo antes posible.

Todo el cuartel se apoderaba de un gran silencio,además de incómodo,yo seguía caminando hasta volver a ver esa grande puerta, tragaba saliva todo nervioso ya que estaríamos él y yo solos de nuevo pero esta vez que nadie viniera a interrumpirnos,esto me olía a chamusquina y más tratándose de él...Decidí ser fuerte y piqué por segunda vez a la puerta suavemente,sin hablar entré volviendo a ver al estúpido coronel sentado en su silla esperando mi llegada,a lo que volví a acompañar a la puerta cerrándola y sentándome en el sofá. Miraba todo nervioso a Mustang,esperando a que volviera a decir palabra alguna y no dudó en fijar su mirada en mí.

**-Veo que has venido como te dije,así me gusta Hagaren.-** Sonrió.

**-Menos comedia y hablemos...¿Para qué me has hecho venir aquí? Necesito saber tus sucias intenciones.- **Fuí directo al grano,quería saber de una vez por todas el motivo de porqué me había hecho venir a estas horas de la noche y más sin Alphonse a mi lado. No respondió a mi pregunta,sólo se limitó a quedarse callado acercándose a la puerta escuchando como había puesto el pestillo y yo me levanté todo sulfurado. **-¿¡Se puede saber qué haces cerrando la puerta con el cerrojo?! ¡Quiero explicaciones o tiraré la puerta abajo!.-**

**-No te sulfures Hagaren,sólo he cerrado la puerta por ese mismo motivo,sólo faltaba que te cargues el cuartel...Bien,te explicaré porque te he hecho venir hasta aquí. Quiero que seas mi juguete sexual mientras permanezcas aquí como alquimista.- **Soltó tan tranquilo,me quedé a cuadros...No podía ser verdad lo que escuchaba.

**-Ja...Ja...¿Esto es por lo de esta mañana? ¡A mí no me jodas coronel estúpido,como si fuera a hacer tal cosa!.-** Le contesté,¿por quién me toma? Ni de coña sería yo su esclavo sexual y menos de él...Esto ya era el colmo,creo que su alquimia le ha chamuscado el cerebro. **-Estás loco si piensas que aceptaré tal propuesta,seré tonto pero no gilipollas como para dejarme engañar de esta forma tan repugnante.- **Me levanté del sofá intentando abrir la puerta, lo que él se limitó a sonreír.

**-Así que te niegas...¿no? ¿Qué te parece si dejo soltar tu expediente de que tú y tu hermano cometistéis el peor tabú de la alquimia,aún sabiéndolo que está prohibido? Eso sólo lo sé yo y la teniente Hawkeye...Pero el resto de oficiales del ejército no saben ese oscuro pasado tuyo...Y tampoco querrás que le pase algo a tu hermano si te quito el puesto de alquimista nacional y se lo dé a él ¿verdad?.- **No me creía lo que escuchaba...Me quedé de piedra,no dudé en girarme y pegarle una buena bofetada en la cara.

**-Así que tu eres esa clase de persona,chantajeando y manipulándome psicológicamente. Sabía que no podía fiarme de tí,y más con lo que me acabas de decir me has demostrado que eres un ser despreciable...- **Bajé mi mirada,no quería que le hiciera nada a mi hermano,él no,y más con lo de nuestra madre,para mí era como remover una herida cerrada y eso hacía él ese mismo momento,estaba urgando mi pasado como a él le apetecia.

**-Ese es mi trabajo. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres marcharte,ver como tu título desaparece,dejando a tu hermano solo y expulsándote de Ciudad Central por tu expediente o hacer caso a mis órdenes dejando las cosas a la normalidad?.- **Preguntó a decir verdad,no quería que le ocurriera nada malo a Alphonse,Mustang era mi superior y ciertamente en poco iba a ascender a Fürher,por lo que podía pedir lo que se le antojaba,no tenía poder contra él...Volví a bajar mi mirada apretando fuertemente mis puños.

**-Si es lo que quiere,lo haré pero no haga daño a mi hermano...-** Murmuré sin más dejando caer mis brazos mirando hacía a abajo. Por lo que Mustang esbozó una gran sonrisa en su cara.

**-Muy bien,pues cuando quieras empezamos.-** Soltó todo serio.

-_"Lo siento,Al..."-_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Hasta aquí este fic! Es la primera vez que hago uno con un episodio,he querido probar algo nuevo y dije: "¿Porqué no hacer un fic un poco más largo que tenga un episodio o 2?" Y de aquí me ha venido hacer este fic de Roy x Edward,adoro esta pareja de FMA siento si he sido muy dura haciendo de Mustang pero quería poner un poco de seriedad al fic ya que este anime me lleva gustando desde hace mucho tiempo,no he seguido del todo el anime y el manga para evitar ciertos spoilers aunque los que leáis **

**este fic ya habreís leido y visto el anime! Espero poder hacer el segundo capítulo! Así que tened paciencia! :3 Mañana,10 de agosto ya será mi cumpleaños,puede que esté un poco ocupada! Pero ya dicen que la espera vale la pena!**

**Matta ne! :3**


End file.
